Sarangheo Princes Heenim
by Mrs.RizkaChoi
Summary: Ketika seorang Princes Heenim jatih cinta pada Choi Siwon. Namun disisi lain Hangeng hampir membuat kenyamanan lain dihati Heenim. Siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Repost at My Blog /SiChul/Choi Siwon/ Kim Heecul / GS
**Sarangheo Princess Heenim**

 **By : Jusi Choi**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon (Namja) x Kim Heenim (Yeoja)**

 **Other cast : Hanggeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, , , Donghae, Eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, GS**

 **Disclamir : Ini FF hasil sendiri, no plagiat, no nyontek.. maafkan klo typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Kalo tidak suka dengan karya saya tidak papa.. tapi jangan bash dan fanwar.. gomawo**

Disebuah negeri nan jauh disana, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang sangat terkenal dengan putri yang cantik rupawan bernama Princess Heenim. Princess Heenim adalah seorang putri dari Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk.

" Abojie.. Aku ingin pergi keluar istana melihat keadaan disana. Aku bosen berada disini " rengek Princess Heenim pada sang Raja.

" Annio Princess.. diluar sana sangatlah berbahaya. Bagaimana jika nanti kamu bertemu dengan orang jahat? "

" Tapi Abojie, aku ingin sekali keluar istana. Disini sangat membosankan.. izinkan aku Abojie " rengeknya lagi sambil menarik tangan sang Appa.

" Bukan kah ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menemanimu? "

Princess Heenim memutar kedua bola matanya. " mereka sangat membosankan Abojie. Aku berjanji hanya beberapa hari saja dan setelahnya aku segera pulang "

" Sudah kabulkan saja keinginan anakmu itu, jangan sampai nanti seperti waktu lalu Heenim mengamuk dan membuat rusuh seisi istana " bisik Ratu Leeteuk mengingatkan sang suami.

" Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Tapi Abojie akan mengutus satu orang prajurit untuk menemanimu diluar sana "

" Mwo? Apa Eunhyuk dan Donghae saja tidak cukup? "

" Anni.. mereka terlalu bodoh dan takut untuk menjagamu. Jika permintaan Abojie tidak terkabul, jangan harap kamu bisa keluar istana "

Princess Heenim menghela nafas beratnya. " Aigoo.. " dengusnya pelan.

" Bagaimana? " tanyanya sang Raja.

" Ne.. Ne.. Abojie menang kali ini. Tapi hanya satu prajurit " kata Princess Heenim membuat kesepakatan.

" Ne.. Senja nanti Abojie akan perkenalkan prajurit itu "

" Kamsahamnida Abojie " pamit Princes Heenim sambil membukukan badannya lalu berjalan mundur keluar pembatas istana.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Donghae yang sudah menunggu diluar ruangan sambil mengikuti setiap langkah Yeoja cantik disebelahnya.

Princess Heenim hanya berjalan anggun dengan senyuman menawan.

" Aishh.. Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin Raja Kangin tidak mengabulkan permintaan Princess Heenim sang Ratu Iblis ini " gumam Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapatkan Death glear.

" Dasar Monyet Pabbo " omel Donghae menepuk kepala sahabatnya.

" Sudah.. cepet kalian siapkan barang-barang kalian, besok pagi kita akan berangkat " ucap Princess Heenim dan segera mendapat anggukan.

.

.

.

" Suruh masuk prajurit yang sudah saya siapkan untuk menjaga Princess Heenim " perintah Raja Kangin pada salah seorang pengurus.

Princess Heenim yang sudah duduk rapi ditemani kedua dayang sekaligus sahabatnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya terdiam menunggu orang seperti apa yang di utus sang Raja untuk menemani mereka.

Sedangkan Ratu Leeteuk dengan santai hanya memperhatikan saja sambil meminum teh hijau favoritenya.

Tak berapa lama seorang dengan pakaian prajurit berwarna hitam memasuk ruangan sambil menundukan kepalanya berjalan menuju tahta sang Raja.

" Prajurit Choi menghadap sang Raja " ucapnya.

Raja Kangin tersenyum dan meyuruhnya untuk berdiri. " tugasmu kali ini menjaga Princess Heenim dan kedua dayangnya untuk berlibur diluar istana "

Prajurit Choi pun mengangguk, lalu menghadap ke arah Princess Heenim sambil memberi salam.

Heenim membukukan kepalanya membalas sapaan sang prajurit

" Dia adalah anak Kepala Mentri pertahanan Choi Kiho. Jika bersamanya Abojie akan tenang meninggalkanmu "

" Saya prajurit Choi akan menemani Princess Heenim dengan sebaik-baiknya " ucapnya sambil mebungkuk lalu mebuka topinya yang sejak tadi dipakai, dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum.

" Mwo? " suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan ketika mendengar nama Perdana Mentri Choi Kiho dan melihat tampang Namja dihadapannya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" Apa ini mimpi? " gumam Eunhyuk masih terpana.

" Ketampanan anak Perdana Mentri Pertahanan Choi Kiho memang benar " lanjut Donghae yang tak kalah terpana. Bahkan mereka sudah membuat aliran air liur disela mulutnya.

Bukan hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Princess Heenim pun dibuatnya terpana oleh pesona Namja manis dihadapannya. Tubuh tinggi atletisnya dibalut dengan seragam tentara, kulit coklatnya membuatnya semakin terlihat ksatria, dan.. jangan lupakan senyum manis dan kedua dimplenya yang semakin membuat siapa saja terpana. Bahkan mata besarnya itu seolah dapat berbicara.

Ratu Leeteuk yang melihat sang anak terpana hanya dapat tersenyum.

" Bagaimana Heenim-ah? " tanya sang Raja melihar ke arah anaknya namun tak dapat jawaban. " Princess Heenim " panggil Raja Kangin dan berhasil membuat fikiran anaknya kembali ketempatnya.

" Ah.. Ee… " ucap Yeoja cantik berambut merah itu mengembalikan kesadarannya. " Ne Abojie.. Abojie pasti tau yang terbaik "

Raja Kangin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan menatap sang permaisuri.

" Eh.. Tapi nanti Prajurit Choi tidak akan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini kan? Karna itu akan mencolok "

Raja Kangin tertawa mendengar ucapan sang anak. " Tentulah tidak anakku, Abojie mu ini tidak bodoh "

" Ne, Princess Heenim. Saya tidak akan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini " ucap Namja tampan itu membukukan badannya dan tersenyum manis.

Melihat itu seketika wajah cantik dan putih Princess Heenim merona merah. Aishh.. Dasar Heenim pabbo. Runtuknya.

.

.

.

" Princess Heenim.. tunggu aku " kata Eunhyuk setengah berlari dengan membawa barang-barang ini mereka akan turun ke pemukiman penduduk, seperti mimpinya. Princess Heenim berjalan menelusuri istana dengan senyuman diwajah cantiknya. Rambut panjang berwarna merah Cherry hanya diikat dengan tali agar tidak terlihat berantakan. Gaun istananya yang indah dan cantik pun ditinggalkannya. Dirinya sudah mempersiapkan baju sendiri layaknya penduduk pada umunya. Namun dengan ditinggalkannya kemewahan dan ke anggunan istana kerajaan justru membuat Princess Heenim semakin cantik dan mempesona.

" Selamat pagi Princess Heenim " sapa sebuah suara yang sejak tadi menunggunya di gerbang istana.

Princess Heenim menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok namja tampan membungkuk dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi detak jantungnya tak berirama setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan mata besar dihadapannya.

" Eh… Um.. Selamat pagi prajurit Choi " sapanya.

Prajurite Choi tersenyum dan kembali membungkukan badannya. " Apa benar Princess Heenim tidak ingin menggunakam kereta menuju pemukimana? "

" Ne.. Aku ingin berjalan saja sambil menikmati pemandangan, lagi pula jika aku menggunakan kereta akan terlihat aneh bukan "

Prajurit Choi kembali tersenyum membenarkan ucapan Yeoja cantik dihadapannya. " Ne Princess.. "

Pintu kecil dari pintu besar gerbang istana pun sudah dibuka oleh pengawal ketika Prajurit Choi memberikan intruksinya.

Betapa bahagianya Princess Heenim ketika melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar istana, senyuman dan gumaman kecil selalu mengisi setiap langkahnya yang penuh takjub.

Prajurit Choi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yeoja dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum pun ikut menyunggikan senyuman diwajah tampannya. Yah.. sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Princess Heenim dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, menatapnya menjadi hal yang sangat candu baginya, apalagi melihat senyuman manisnya.

" Prajurit Choi.. " kata Eunhyuk dengan manja

" Ish.. pergi sana monyet pabbo " usir Donghae " Prajurit Choi apa kau lelah? "

" Anni " jawabnya lembut dengan dimple yang terlihat membuat dua orang disebelahnya kembali terpana.

" Ah.. " tiba-tiba langkah kaki Princess Heenim terhenti.

" Ada apa Princess? Apa ada sesuatu? " tanya Prajurite Choi segera menghampiri Princess Heenim dan mengecek keadaan Yeoja cantik itu.

" Anni " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Semua pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Aku hanya berfikir, jika kita akan menjadi penduduk bukankah akan terlihat aneh jika memanggil dengan sebutan Prajurit Choi dan juga Princess Heenim? "

" Ohh.. "Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak mengerti.

" Uhm.. benar. Tapi untuk Princess Heenim kita tidak bisa mengubahnya " sambung Prajurit Choi.

Heenim tersenyum. " Bisa " jawabnya. " kalian dapat memanggilku Heenim saja "

" Tapi Princess.. " bantah Prajurit Choi.

Heenim tersenyum menjawabnya. " Ketika keluar istana lupakan gelarku. Kumohon " pintanya.

Prajurit Choi terdiam sejenak dan, " Baiklah " jawab Prajurit Choi yang tak kuasa menatap tatapan penuh harap dari Yeoja dihadapannya.

" Siapa nama lengkapmu? "

" Ah.. Saya Choi Siwon imnida " ucapnya membungkukan badannya

" Siwonnie.. aku akan memanggilnu seperti itu. Apa kau keberatan? "

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya " Anni Princess "

" Heenim.. panggil aku Heenim "

" Oh.. Ne.. Ehm.. Hee.. nim.. "

Heenim tersenyum menatap Namja tampan yang tertunduk malu dihadapannya. " Heenim " ulangnya.

" Euhm.. Anni Princess.. aku tidak terbiasa memanggil itu, karna sejak kecil saya sudah memanggil Princess dengan Princess.. itu membuat kami sangat sulit "

" Ne.. Princess " sambung Donghae membenarkan ucapan Eunhyuk.

" Lagi pula bukankah untuk kita itu tak masalah, karna disini kita tetap sebagai penjaga Princess. Anggap saja itu panggilan sayang " lanjut Yeoja kurus bergummy smile itu.

" Ne " lanjut Donhae lagi.

" Aih.. Baiklah, asal kalian jaga ucapan kalian "

" Ne " jawab mereka serempak dengan senang.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak keluar istana Heenim berbaur bersama penduduk desa Gwan, mereka sangat ramah dan baik menyambut pendatang baru seperti mereka.

" Ah.. Princes Heenim, persedian stock makanan kita mulai habis. Aku dan Hae pamit ke pasar untuk berbelanja keperluan "

" Ah.. Baiklah. Aku akan ikut " jawab Heenim.

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae disebelahnya. " Siwonnie? Bukankah dia masih memotong kayu dibelakang? Kasian jika harus di tinggal "

" Ne.. "

" Baiklah.. aku akan menyusul jika pekerjaan Siwonnie sudah selesai "

" Ne Princess.. kami pamit "

Heenim segera menuju ke arah belakang biliknya dan menghampiri Siwon yang sedang memetong kayu untuk penghangat ruangan dan bahan bakar memasak kami.

" Boleh aku bantu? " tanya Heenim

Oh.. Anni.. ini sangat sulit. Lebih baik Heenim-ah duduk saja "

" karna sulit, bukankah lebih baik jika dikerjakan bersama? " ucap Heenim mengambil beberapa kayu. " Bersama lebih menyenangkan " jawabnya.

Siwon hanya menatap Yeoja dihadapannya itu tanpa membantah, karna semakin dilarang Heenim akan semakin kekeh.

" Dimana Eunhyuk dan Hae? "

" Oh.. mereka sedang berbelanja " jawab Heenim. " Boleh kita menyusul? "

Siwon mengangguk pasti " Ne "

" Gomawo Oppa " jawabnya manis.

-DEGG-

Mendengar panggilan Oppa dibelakang namanya membuat aliran darah seorang Choi Siwon berhenti mengalir, detukan jantungnya tak beraturan.

" Ah.. Ehm.. Mian.. aku memanggilmu Oppa " ucap Heenim yang menjdai salah tingkah dengan Siwon karna ucapannya.

" Euh.. Anni.. aku tak masalah " jawab Siwon cepat. " Mari kita selesaikan cepat, agar kita bisa menyusul Eunhyuk dan Hae " ucap Siwon sambil sebisa mungkin menahan gejolak perasaan di dadanyan

.

.

.

" Hua.. disini banyak barang-barang indah " ucap Heenim terpesona melihat beberapa barang yang dijajarkan di pinggir jalan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum setiap kali melihat ekspresi yeoja cantik itu terkejut, terkesima bahkan senang. Raut wajah yang penuh ketulusan.

" Ah.. Oppa.. ini apa? " tanya Heenim pada seorang pedagang makanan.

" Euhm.. Itu tteokbokki "

" Oh.. apa ini enak? " tanyanya lagi dengan penasaran dan mata bersinar.

" Tentu.. ini terbuat dari tepung beras dan beberapa bumbu lainnya. Apa kamu ingin mencoba? "

" Ne.." jawab Heenim cepat.

" Ahjussi, tolong buatkan aku satu "

" Ah.. Ne sajangnim " Ahjussi itu pun memberikan satu piring ttoekbokki.

" Kamsahamnida " ucap Siwon menerimanya.

Heenim yang tidak sabar mencicipi makanan itu pun segera mencobanya.

" Ne.." jawab Heenim cepat.

" Ahjussi, tolong buatkan aku satu "

" Ah.. Ne sajangnim " Ahjussi itu pun memberikan satu piring ttoekbokki.

" Kamsahamnida " ucap Siwon menerimanya.

Heenim yang tidak sabar mencicipi makanan itu pun segera mencobanya.

" Hati-hati.. ini sangat panas dan juga pedas " belum selesai berbicara Heenim sudah sibuk dengan mulutnya yang kepanasan. " Ahjussi tolong berikan aku segelas air " pintanya cepat, dan segera memberikannya pada Heenim.

" Hua.. " teriak Heenim ketika meminum airnya.

" Aish.. kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati " ucap Siwon sambil mengelap sisa air di pinggir bibir Heenim.

" Aigoo.. pacar anda begitu perhatian " ucap Ahjussi itu yang tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar melihat sikap Siwon.

" Euh.. Ak.. " ucap Siwon terbata-bata.

" Sudah jangan sungkan. Semoga kalian berjodoh panjang " ucap Ahjussi itu lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Ahjussi itu mereka hanya saling membuang pandangannya.

" Minggir.. Minggir.. " sebuah suara terdengar sangat keras, seseorang berlari dengan membawa sebiah gerobak besar melewati pasar yang cukup kecil itu dengan berteriak. " Berikan jalan.. " teriaknya lagi.

Dengan cepat Siwon menarik tubuh Heenim kedalam pelukannya agar menghindar dari tabrakan gerobak besar itu yang tidak berduli dengan orang lain.

-DEGG-

Lagi–lagi detak jantungnya terhenti ketika melihat Siwon berada sedekat itu dengannya. Bahkan hembusan nafas namja tampan itu terasa diwajah putihnya. Harum maskulin terhirup disetiap nafas Heenim.

 ***Heenim POV***

Oh.. perasaan apa ini? Mengapa perutku berasa ada sesuatu didalamnya, seperti beberapa kupu-kupu terbang disetiap sudut perutku dan membuat aliran darahku seolah terhenti? Hem.. Harum tubuhnya.. Wajahnya.. Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku.

 ***Heenim POV End***

" Hey.. Ahjussi berhati-hatilah " ucap Siwon pada orang pembawa gerobak tadi. Ahjussi itu hanya membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

" Apa ada yang terluka? " tanya Siwon menatap Heenim dihadapannya. Bahkan sangat terkejut ketika jarak mereka hanya sebatas jengkalan jari.

 ***Siwon POV***

Ah.. Mengapa wajahnya sedekat ini? Lalu.. mengapa aku sulit bernafas setiap kali menatapnya? Apa aku benar-benar… Ah.. Mata besarnya sangat indah.. Bibir merahnya.. Oh.. Ayo bangkit Choi Siwon.

 ***Siwon POV End***

Cukup lama mereka berdua berdiam diri, hingga sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

" Hey.. Ahjussi.. kapan kau akan memberikan bagianku? " seorang Namja berkulit putih itu.

" Eh.. Mianhe Gege, pendapatanku tidak bagus beberapa hari ini " jawab Ahjussi penjual Tteokbokki

" Alasan saja.. Lihat, daganganmu saja sudah hampir habis. Cepat berikan jatahku "

" Ah.. Anni.. Ini hanya sedikit "

Melihat tingkah menyebalkan dari namja berkulit putih itupun Heenim geram dan menghampirinya.

" Permisi Tuan, mengapa anda bersikap tidak sopan terhadap Ahjussi ini "

Namja berkulit putih dan bermata sipit itu menatap sosok Yeoja dihadapannya dengan seksama. Dari mana datangnya bidadari ini? Aigo.. cantik sekali.

Merasa dicuekin Heenim menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Namja itu berulang kali. " Hey Tuan "

Namja berkulit putih itupun segera tersadar ketika Yeoja itu memanggil namanya dan mengibaskan jari lentik dihadapannya. Dengan yakin sebuah senyuman pun menghiasi wajah orientalnya. " Hay.. Aku Hanggeng. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Gege " ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Melihat itu Heenim hanya terdiam tak percaya.

Siwon yang merasakan sesuatu aneh dalam dirinya dan sikap Namja itu segera menghampiri Heenim. " Sudah, lebih baik kita pergi saja " ajak Siwon dan mendapat respon baik dari Heenim.

" Hay.. Nona cantik tunggu " panggil Gege melihat pujaan hatinya berlalu.

-Plakk- seebuah pukulan melandas di kepala Namja oriental itu.

" Hey.. Gege-sshi. Jangan kau kejar dia " omel Ahjussi itu.

" Wae? " tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Ahjussi tadi.

" Mereka itu sepasang kekasih "

" Benarkah? Namja yang bersamanya tadi kekasihnya? " tanyanya lagi tidak percaya.

" Ish.. " lagi-lagi Ahjussi itu memukul kepalanya. " Apa kau buta, tentu lah Namja tampan dan gagah itu kekasihnya. Apa kau berfikir kau yang akan menjadi kekasihnya, hoe? "

Gege hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan pamannya. " mungkin " jawabnya santai.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Heenim berniat berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah mereka mencari udara pagi yang segar. Melihat sekeliling pemukiman yang masih asri dengan pepohonan.

" Indahnya " gumam Heenim pada sebuah bunga liar berwarna merah.

" Seindah kamu " sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

" Kamu? "

" Hay! " sapanya dengan riang. " Gege " ucapnya lagi mengulurkan tangannya.

Heenim yang tidak bermaksud membalas uluran tangan Namja oriental itu hanya terdiam.

Melihat kembali tidak ada respon, Gege segera meraih tangan Heenim dan menjabatnya. " Hanggeng Gege "

Heenim hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dengan ekspresi kocak dihadapannya.

" Heenim "

" Mwo.. Heenim? Nama yang indah "

Heenim hanya tersenyum, tidak sama sekali merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Namja tampan dihadapannya itu. Padahal untuk seorang Namja dia sangat terlihat tampan dengan kulit putih, mata sipit dan wajah menawan dan ramah.

Heenim kembali melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mengitari taman.

" Kau ingin kemana? Biar aku temani "

" Annio.. aku hanya jalan-jalan saja " jawab Heenim

" Ah.. lebih baik jika aku temani kan? Wanita cantik tidak baik berjalan seorang diri. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat? "

Heenim segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Namja oriental disebelahnya. " Orang jahat sepertimu yang kau maksud? "

" Mwo? " kata Gege terkejut " Apa wajahku seperti itu? "

Heenim kembali menatap Namja disebelahnya dan kembali berjalan. " Lalu orang baik bagaimana yang kau maksud? Jika kau tidak merasa jahat "

Gege terdiam sejenak dan kembali tersenyum. " Ah.. Apa yang kau maksud ketika kita bertemu di kedai Ahjussi? "

"….."

" Aigoo.. itu hanya candaan "

" Cih.. candaan kau bilang? Lagamu seperti seorang preman " ucap Heenim tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

" Aku dan Ahjussi itu masih satu keluarga. Percayalah "

" Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang baru aku kenal "

Gege mencepatkan langkahnya dan memotong langkah Heenim. " Kalau begitu kenalah aku " ucapnya dengan tawa khasnya.

Entah apa yang ada di otak Namja dihadapannya itu. Menyebalkan namun juga menyenangkan. Batin Heenim.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau akan jatuh cinta "

" Aish.. selain menyebalkan kau ini sangat besar kepala " gumam Heenim melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gege pun mengikuti langkah kaki Yeoja cantik dihadapannya. Entah mengapa senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya hari ini. Mungkin dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

" Euh.. Heenim-ahh.. apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? " tanya Gege

" Apa? "

Gege tersenyum. " Kelapa disini sangat bagus dan manis. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu "

" Air kelapa? "

" Ne.. tunggu sebentar " kata Gege dan memanjat pohon kelapa didekatnya.

" Apa kau yakin? " tanya Heenim melihat Gege menaiki pohon tinggi itu.

" Tentu.. Aku sering melakukan itu. Jangan panggil aku Gege jika tidak bisa melakukamnya "

" Aigoo .. kau benar-benar besar kepala " kata Heenim dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Gege hanya tersenyum, sejurus kemudian Namja oriental itu sudah membawakan sebuah kelapa yang sudah dibuka dengan sebilah pedang yang dibawanya.

" Untukmu "

Heenim menatap Namja dihadapannya itu dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

" Aku tidak akan meracuni mu " kata Gege melihat tatapan mata Heenim penuh curiga.

" Bagaimana bisa aku yakin dengan hal itu? "

Gege meminum air kelapanya dan tertawa " Karna aku tak akan menyakiti orang yang aku sukai " lanjutnya menatap Heenim dengan senyuman diraut wajahnya.

Akhirnya Heenim pun meminum air kelapa itu tanpa ragu, lagi pula apa untungnya namja itu meracuniku? Bahkan dia tak mengenal siapa dirinya.

.

.

.

" Hyuk.. apa kau tau kemana Princess Heenim pergi? " tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi tak tenang karna menunggu Heenim kembali dari jalan-jalan paginya.

" tadi dia hanya jalan-jalan sekitar sini " jawab Eunhyuk.

" Apa kita perlu mencarinya? Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu lama jika hanya berjalan-jalan sekitar sini " lanjut Donghae.

Siwon pun segera mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Heenim tadi pergi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun segera mengikuti. Mata kelam Siwon terus saja mencari sosok anggun itu, semua tak luput dari matanya.

" Aduh.. Princess Heenim kemana sih? Biasanya dia tidak akan perfi sejauh ini " kata Eunhyuk mulai panik.

" Tenang hyuk-ah " Donghae coba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Siwon justru mempertajam penglihatannya dan terus berjalan mencari.

" Kajja kita kembali berjalan-jalan " ajak Gege ketika Heenim selesai meminum air kelapanya.

" Anni.. aku lelah. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu jauh, nanti Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencariku " kata Heenim menolak.

Hanggeng pun tersenyum. " Tak apa, kita kan hanya berjalan-jalan saja "

" Andwae.. aku harus kembali " kata Heenim yang masih keras dengan pendiriannya. Entah mengapa perasaannya merasa tak nyaman saat ini.

" Tidak apa.. Kajja " ajak Hanggeng lagi, kali ini dengan Heenim.

" Andwae " kata Heenim melepaskan genggaman tangan Hanggeng.

" Tolong jangan membuatku bersikap kasar padamu " kata Hanggeng

Heenim menatap Namja oriental itu dengan seksama, benar ada sesuatu dari Namja tampan ini. " Apa maksudmu? "

Hanggeng tersenyum pada Heenim. Sepertinya pesona cantik di hadapannya itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. " Anni.. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja "

Heenim memundurkan langkahnya dari Namja dihadapannya. Dia yakin jika Namja ini ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Hanggeng tersenyum dan segera menarik tangan Heenim dengan paksa dan membopongnya ke atas punggungnya. " sudah aku bilang aku tak ingin menyakitimu, namun kau membuatnya sulit " ucap Namja itu.

Heenim pun berontak dan berteriak meminta tolong, sekenceng apapun teriakannya tak akan yang dapat mendengar mereka yang sedang berada di hutan. " Lepaskan aku.. " teriak Heenim sambil memberontak memukul Namja oriental itu.

" Oppa.. aku lelah " rengek Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi berjalan menelusuri hutan mencari Heenim.

" Apa mungkin Princess Heenim kesini? Apa tidak terlalu jauh? " kata Donghae.

Siwon hanya terdiam. Perasaannya kacau saat ini, bagaimana mungkin Heenim bisa lolos pengawasaannya.

" tidak ada salahnya kita mencari kan? " kata Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bertatapan, benar kata Siwon Oppa jika tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Mereka pun kembali menelusiri hutan.

" Oppa " panggil Eunhyuk.

Siwon dan Donghae pun segera menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memperilahtkan sesuatu pada Siwon.

" Ini punya Princess Heenim " kata Donghae melihat jepit rambut yang biasa dipakai Heenim.

Siwon mengambilnya dan memperhatikan jepit rambut itu.

" Aigoo Oppa.. ada apa dengan Princess Heenim? " kata Eunhyuk yang mulai panik. Donghae pun ikut panik.

" Kita harus segera mencari Heenim " titah Siwon dan segera kembali meneluairi hutan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Siwon mencoba menenangkan hatinya, hingga sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya terdengar di telingannya. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari asal suara itu, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bengong.

Siwon semakin memperjelas pendengarannya dan mencari asal suara tersebut, hingga mata Siwon menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Siwon pun segera menghampiri.

" Lepaskan " omel Heenim ketika Hanggeng mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

" siapa sebenarnya kamu? " ucap Heenim sinis.

" Aku Hanggeng.. Hanggeng gege " jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya.

 ***Gege POV***

Oh.. Tuhan.. Yeoja ini benar-benar membuatku menggila, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi.. tugas ini.. Ah.. Sial.. mengapa aku mau saja disuruh Tua bangka sialan itu.

 ***Gege FlashBack***

-BRUK-

Sebuah bungkusan besar dilempar di atas meja tepat dihadapannya. Gege yang sedang asik memakan makanannya pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok dihadapannya.

" apa ini? "

" ini uang untukmu " jawab Tua bangka itu.

Gege meraih bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya, beberapa keping emas didalamnya.

" apa maksudmu? "

Tua bangka itu melempar sebuah foto. " bunuh dia, aku dengar dia berada disekitar sini "

Gege meraih sebuah foto itu, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat gambar di foto itu. Gege menatap oranh dihadapannya. " kenapa aku harus melakukannya? "

Tua bangka itu pun menyunggingkan senyum " sejak kapan kau mempertanyakaan siapa yg harus kau bunuh? Lakukan dengan cepat, aku akan membayarmu lebih dari ini jika sudah selesai " ucapnya sebelum pergi.

 ***Gege FlashBack End***

Kutatap wajahnya cantiknya yang saat ini sedang menatapku dengan sinis. Walau begitu wajah dan tatapan matanya masih membuat degupan jantungku tak seirama. Sial

 ***Gege POV End***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika melihat sebuah gubuk ditengah hutan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan. Siwon segera mendobrak paksa pintu gubuk tersebut, dan ternyata benar dugaannya.

" Siwonnie " teriak Heenim ketika Siwon masuk dan mendobrak pintunya.

" Princess Heenim " panggil Eunhyuk dan Donghae barengan ketika melihat Putri mereka terikat.

Gege yang mendapatkan tamu tak diundangpun hanya tersenyum dan mengambil pedangnya. " Ush.. sepertinya aku tidak mengundang siapapun untuk berkunjung "

Siwon menatapnya dan tersenyum sinis. " kau sudah mengundangku ketempatmu dengan cara membawa Heenim-ah "

Gege melirik sekilas ke arah Heenim dan menatap Siwon, dengan cepat Gege meraih pedangnya dari tempatnya dan melayangkan beberapa kali kehadapan Siwon.

Siwon yang dengan sigap segera mengambil pedangnya juga dan membelas serangannya.

" Hae.. Eunhyuk.. cepat lepaskan Princess Heenim " pinta Siwon sambil masih bergelut dengan pertarungannya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Heenim, namun dengan segera Gege menghampiri mereka dan nyaris melayangkan pedanganya dihadapan mereka, andai saja Siwon tidak segera menahannya.

" cepat! " perintah Siwon

Hae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat kesempatan itu pun segera berlari menghampiri Heenim, membuka ikatanya dengan pisau kecil yang dibawanya dan membatu Heenim berdiri.

" cepat bawa Heenim pergi " pintanya.

Gege yang melihat Heenim akan pergi pun segera menghadangnya, ayunan pedang tajamnya berhati tepat dihadapan wajah Heenim.

Heenim yang melihat Gege melayangkan pedangnya dihadapannya menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, namun setelahnya Heenim pun membuka mata ketika merasa janggal.

 _Sial.. kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakan tangan ini. Kenapa wajahnya begitu dekat? Dan mengapa aku begitu bodoh?_

Heenim yang melihat Gege terdiam dihadapannya pun menatap tajam sekaligus bingung, bukankan Namja ini ingin membunuhnya, tapi mengapa dia menghentikannya.

Siwon yang melihat kesempatan itu segera menyerang, Gege dengan sigap menahan serangan Namja tampan dihadapannya. Pertarungan kembali terjadi, hingga akhirnya Siwon berhasil membekap Gege dihadapannya dengan sebilah pedang yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi menyentuh lehernya.

-SRUPP-

Sebuah panah memasuk gubuk dengan cepat diikuti beberapa panah lainnya. Bahkan ada beberapa panah dengan ujung busur penuh api.

Siwom yang segera sadar pun segera memberikan intruksi pada kedua dayang Heenim. " cepat bawa Princess Heenim pergi " titah Siwon melihat gubuk yang terbuat dari jerami itu mulai terbakar.

" Tapi.. "kata Heenim yang khawatir dengan Siwon yang masih bertarung.

" cepat! "

Sebuah panah memasuk gubuk dengan cepat diikuti beberapa panah lainnya. Bahkan ada beberapa panah dengan ujung busur penuh api.

Siwom yang segera sadar pun segera memberikan intruksi pada kedua dayang Heenim. " cepat bawa Princess Heenim pergi " titah Siwon melihat gubuk yang terbuat dari jerami itu mulai terbakar.

" Tapi.. "kata Heenim yang khawatir dengan Siwon yang masih bertarung.

" cepat! "

Donghe dan Eunhyuk pun segera menarik paksa keluar dari gubuk itu yang mulai terbakar. Siwon yang masih berterung pun segera berlari ketika tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang dari jendela sedang menarik anak panahnya menuju Heenim. " Awass.. " teriak Siwon berlari sambil memeluk Heenim dan menghalang panah yang sedang meluncur menuju kearahnya dengan tubuhnya.

-JLEPP-

Sebuah panah tepat tertancap di punggung kanan Siwon.

Heenim yang melihat panah tertancap dipunggung Siwon pun hanya tersentak tak percaya. Apalagi darah mulai mengalir membasahi pakaiannya.

" Cepat bawa Heenim " ucap Siwon pada Hae dan Eunhyuk yang masih tak percaya Namja tampan ini merelakan tubuhnya demi sang Putri.

" Cepat! " titahnya lagi. " aku akan menjaga kalian sampai ketempat aman " kata Siwon

Hae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah tersadar pun segera menyeret Heenim yang kembali memberontak tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Siwon, apalagi melihat luka itu.

" lepaskan.. Lepaskan ku bilang " teriak Heenim yang tak dihiraukan Hae dan Eunhyuk.

Siwon berjalan terlebih dulu menghalau beberapa orang dengan busur panah dihadapannya. Hae dan Eunhyuk sebisa mungkin juga membantu Siwon menghalau.

" Berlari lah.. biar aku urus ini, aku sudah memberi tahu kerajaan agar menjemput kaliam secepatnya " ucap Siwon. " cepat pergi "

" Tidak.. aku tidak mau "ucap Heenim lantang sambil menatap Siwon dihadapannya yang sudah berkeringat menahan sakit.

Siwon menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya dan segera membuang jauh pandangannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka, atau bahkan menitiskan air mata. " Cepat pergi " bentak Siwon.

Gege segera berlari keluar menyusul Heenim, namun bukan utuk kembali menganggu Heenim, namun membunuh orang-orang yang sedang mengarahkan panah mereka.

Siwon yang melihat Gege berpihak padanya sedikit bingung.

Hae dan Eunhyuk pun segera membawa Heenim menjauh dari tempat perang dengan susah payah, karna Heenim terus meronta-ronta. Tak berapa lama beberapa prajurit istana pun datang dan menghampiri mereka dengan cepat.

" Princess Heenim cepat naik ke kuda " pinta salah seorang prajurit itu.

" Tidak.. aku tidak akan pergi.. siwonnie masih disana " ucapnya.

" Biar kita yang membantu, lebih baik sekarang Princess Heenim kembali leistana saja "

" Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Siwon "

Parajurit itu pun segera melirik anak buahnya untuk segera membopong Princes Heenim ke atas kuda dengan paksa.

" Tolong selamatkan Siwonnie, dia terluka " kata Hae sebelum pergi.

Prajurit itu pun mendukan kepalanya. "Baiklah " jawabnya dan menyuruh anak buahnya membawa Princess Heenim dan kedua dayang-dayangnya pergi.

Siwon yang melihat Heenim sudah dalam keadaan aman pun sedikit lega, bagaimanapun tugasnya adalah menjaga keselamatan Tuan Putri. Siwon yang sedikit lengah pun kembali terkena panah, dan lagi-lagi tangan kanannya, dan itu membuat tangan Kanannya tak dapat bergerak akibat rasa sakit. Siwon pun terduduk lemas bertopang lututnya menahan sakit.

Heenim yang tidak sengaja melihat Siwon kembali terkena panah pun segera turun dari Kudanya dan berlari menghampiri Siwon.

Beberapa prajurit istana sudah menyebar. Beberapa pemanah pun sudah dilumpuhkan.

" Siwonnie " panggil Heenim ketika melihat Siwon kesakitan tan tertunduk lemah.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya beberapa hari ini. " Prin..ces.. Heen..nim.. " ucapnya surau, rasa sakit tak lagi bisa ditahannya. Bahkan darah sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

" Siwonnie.. kau harus kuat " ucap Heenim dengan linangan air mata.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dipipi Heenim. " Jangan menangis, nanti kecantikanmu akan hilang "

Heenim tak menghiraukan ucapan Siwon dan masih saja menangis.

" Tuan Choi, apa kau masih sanggup berdiri? " tanya prajurit tadi.

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

Prajurit itu pun membantu Siwon berdiri, dan tak lupa Heenim pun membantunya berjalan.

" Sudah jangan menangis " ucap Siwon yang melihat Heenim masih saja menangis. " aku baik-baik saja "

Heenim menatap Siwon dengan sinis " Baik-baik bagaimana? Lalu darah apa ini, hoe? " omel Heenim dengan kesal.

Siwon pun hanya tersenyum. " apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

" Anni " jawab Heenim cepat dan melepaskan tangannya dari rangkulan di tubuh Siwon.

Siwon pun menahan sakitnya ketika Heenim melepaskan rangkulannya. " Auu" teriak Siwon.

Heenim yang mendengar itu segera kembali merangkul tubuh tegap Siwon.

" Yak.. Choi Siwon.. kau pabbo " runtuknya.

" Wae? "

" pertanyaan bodohmu "

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heenim.

.

.

.

Heenim segera menundukan kepalanya ketika sepasang suami istri menyambut kedatangannya.

" Ah.. selamat datang Princess Heenim " sapa wanita baya itu menundukan tubuhnya . " Selamat datang Raja Kangin dan Permaisuri Leeteuk "

" Selamat datang dikediaman kami Princess Heenim, Raja dan Permaisuri " sapa Lelaki baya itu pun menundukan tubuhnya.

Heenim pun menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum membalasnya.

" Hahaha.. tak usah sungkan " kata Raja Kangin.

" Ahjuma.. Ahjussi..bagaimana keadaan Siwonnie? " tanya Heenim cepat tanpa basa-basi.

Tuan Choi dan hanya terssenyum melihat ketidak sabaran Putri Raja itu.

" dia baik-baik saja " jawab

" Sejak tadi dia sangat berisik ingin bertemu dengan Siwon " ucap Ratu Leeteuk. "Sepertinya dia sudah sangat terpesona dengan ketampanan Siwon-ssi.. hahhaa.. "

" Oemma " omel Heenim yang tak dihiraukan.

" Masuklah, sepertinya Siwon pun sudah menunggu kedatangan pujaan hatinya " lanjut

Sontak wajah putih Heenim pun merina merah. " Eh.. Kamnsahamnida Ahjussi.. permisi " jawabnya dan segera pergi menuju ruangan Siwon. Heenim mengetuk pintu ruangan Siwon sebelum masuk, dan beberapa selir mebukaan pintunya dan menunduk ketika melihat Princess Heenim berdiri disana.

" Selamat datang Princess Heenim " sapa mereka.

" Ne.. diamana Siwonni? "Tanyanya cepat.

" Ada ditaman belakang "

Heenim pun segera berlari menghampiri, dilihatnya Siwon sedang duduk menghadap taman Istana.

" Tuan muda.. waktunya ganti balut luka anda " salah seorang selir menghampiri Siwon.

" Oh.. Ne.. " jawab Siwon dan mengikuti keruang tengah.

Heenim yang melihat itu segera mengikuti langkah mereka.

Beberapa selir sudah menyiapkan beberapa obat dan alat untuk mengganti balutan ditangan kanan Siwon, dan membantu Siwon membuka pakaiannya agar memudahkan membersihkannya. Melihat itu Heenim segera menghampiri dengan cepat.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Heenim dengan cepat membuat para selir itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membukukan badannya.

" Eh.. Anni.. Princes.. kita.. hanya.. mengganti balut luka.. " jawab salah seorang selir dengan tergagap.

Siwon yang melihat kedatangan Heenim hanya tersenyum, padahal Yeoja cantik itu memasang wajah masam. Siwon segera menarik tangan Heenim dan menududukannya di atas pahanya.

" Yak.. Choi Siwon.. apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Menjagamu agar tidak mengganggu mereka bekerja " ucapnya manis.

Heenim menatap Siwon dengan tajam. " Wae? Oppa tak suka aku ganggu? "

Siwon masih tersenyum. " Anni.. hanya saja aku hanya ingin kau mengangguku saja "

-BLUSH-

Warna pink kembali mewarnai wajah putih Heenim. " Ish.. apa-apaan sih " ucapnya mencoba menstabilkan perasaannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat wajah merona Yeoja dihadapannya.

" Tuan.. ini obatnya " kata salah satu selir memberikan segelas air ramuan.

" Ne.. Kamsahanida " jawab Siwon.

Heenim mengambil gelas itu dan memberikannya pada Siwon." Biar aku membantu " kata Heenim membantu Siwon meminum obatnya dan mengelap sisa air di bibirnya.

Melihat itu Siwon kembali tersenyum, seprtinya hidupnya sempurna.

" Wonnie Oppa "

" Ne " jawab Siwon masih sambil menatap Heenim yang duduk dipangkuannya.

" Selama tanganmu terluka, biarkan aku menjadi penggantintangamu itu "

" Wae? Apa kau merasa bersalah? "

Heenim menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat " Anni.. Anni.. hanya saja.." Heenim menghentikan langkahnya.

" Hanya saja.. ? " ulang Siwon menunggu jawabany Heenim.

Heenim malah tertunduk diam.

Siwon mengangkat wajah Heenim dan tersenyum padanya. " Heenim-ah.. jadilah tangan untukku selamanya. Yang selalu menutup kekosongan disetiap sela jariku, menjadi penghapus air mataku, menjadi tawa disetiap hidupku "

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, membuat Heenim terdiam seketika.

" Jadilah orang yang paling aku cinta dan mencintaiku.. selamanya " ucapnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Heenim. Merasakan hembusan hangat nafas disetiap pori-pori wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibir satu sama lain untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta diantara mereka.

" Ah.. sepertinya kita tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk membuat mereka bersatu " kata Ratu Leeteuk melihat adegan itu yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya ketika hendak menengok Siwon.

" Ne..! Mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta " jawab

" Hahaha.. mari kita bicarakan tanggalmperinakn ini " ajak Ratu Leeteuk ke ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Choi.

" Saranghae Princess Heenim "

" Nado Saranghae Siwon Oppa "

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
